metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Elevator (Disambiguation)
The Elevator mechanism in the Metroid series is regularly used by Samus Aran to traverse through the planets and space stations she explores. See Lift (Disambiguation) for elevators that are used to move between floors of a room. "Elevator" may also refer to: Zebes ''Metroid File:Brinstar-Kraid elevator.gif|Brinstar-Kraid's Lair File:Kraid's Lair-Brinstar elevator.png|Kraid's Lair-Brinstar File:Brinstar-Norfair elevator.png|Brinstar-Norfair File:Norfair-Brinstar elevator.gif|Norfair-Brinstar File:Norfair-Ridley's Lair elevator.gif|Norfair-Ridley's Lair File:Ridley's Lair-Norfair elevator.png|Eerie Cave (Ridley's Lair-Norfair) File:Brinstar-Tourian elevator.png|Brinstar-Tourian File:Tourian-Brinstar elevator.gif|Tourian-Brinstar File:Tourian escape elevator.png|"Tourian escape shaft" (Tourian-Crateria; one-way elevator, unseen area) Metroid: Zero Mission The elevators in this game are the same as the very first ''Metroid, although there are some new ones, and all are remastered. File:Brinstar-Norfair ZM.png|Brinstar-Norfair File:Norfair-Brinstar ZM elevator.gif|Norfair-Brinstar File:Norfair-Crateria elevator.png|Norfair-Crateria File:Crateria-Norfair elevator.png|Crateria-Norfair File:Brinstar-Kraid_ZM_elevator.png|Brinstar-Kraid File:Kraid-Brinstar_elevator.png|Kraid-Brinstar File:Norfair-Ridley's_Lair_ZM_elevator.png|Norfair-Ridley File:Ridley-Norfair_elevator.png|Eerie Cave (Ridley-Norfair) File:Brinstar-Tourian_ZM_elevator.png|Brinstar-Tourian File:Tourian-Brinstar_ZM_elevator.png|Tourian-Brinstar File:Tourian-Crateria_elevator.png|Tourian-Crateria File:Crateria-Tourian_elevator.png|Crateria-Tourian ''Super Metroid File:Crateria-Brinstar_elevator.png|Crateria-Brinstar (#1) File:Brinstar-Crateria_elevator.png|Corridor No. 1 (Brinstar-Crateria #1) File:Crateria-Brinstar_second_elevator.png|Crateria-Brinstar (#2) File:Brinstar-Crateria_jungle_elevator.png|Brinstar-Crateria (#2) File:Brinstar-Crateria_SM_elevator.png|Brinstar-Crateria (#3) File:Crateria-Brinstar_third_elevator.png|Crateria-Brinstar (#3) File:Brinstar-Norfair_SM_elevator.png|Brinstar-Norfair File:Norfair-Crateria_SM_elevator.png|Norfair-Brinstar File:Maridia-Crateria map.png|Maridia-Crateria File:Crateria-Maridia_elevator.png|Crateria-Maridia File:Norfair-Lower_Norfair_elevator.png|Norfair-Ridley's Hideout Lowernorfair.png|Lava room (Ridley's Hideout-Norfair) File:Brinstar-Tourian_SM_elevator.png|Crateria-Tourian File:Tourian-Brinstar_SM_elevator.png|Tourian-Crateria [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate ''Orpheon]] File:Connection_Elevator_to_Deck_Beta.jpg|Connection Elevator to Deck Beta File:Orpheon_screenshot_2.png|Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma File:Connection_Elevator_to_Deck_Alpha.jpg|Connection Elevator to Deck Alpha Tallon IV Tallon Overworld File:Tallon_Overworld_Screenshot_5.png|Transport to Chozo Ruins West File:Transport_to_Magmoor_Caverns_East.jpg|Transport to Magmoor Caverns East File:Transport_to_Chozo_Ruins_East.jpg|Transport to Chozo Ruins East File:Transport_to_Chozo_Ruins_South.jpg|Transport to Chozo Ruins South File:Far_Tallon_Overworld_Screenshot_(10).png|Transport to Phazon Mines East Chozo Ruins File:Transport_to_Tallon_Overworld_North.jpg|Transport to Tallon Overworld North File:Transport_to_Magmoor_Caverns_North.jpg|Transport to Magmoor Caverns North File:Transport_to_Tallon_Overworld_East.jpg|Transport to Tallon Overworld East File:Transport_to_Tallon_Overworld_South.jpg|Transport to Tallon Overworld South Magmoor Caverns File:Transport_to_Chozo_Ruins_North.jpg|link=Transport to Chozo Ruins North|Transport to Chozo Ruins North File:Transport_to_Phendrana_Drifts_North.jpg|link=Transport to Phendrana Drifts North|Transport to Phendrana Drifts North File:Tallon_Overworld_Screenshot_(44).png|link=Transport to Tallon Overworld West|Transport to Tallon Overworld West File:Transport_to_Phendrana_Drifts_South.jpg|link=Transport to Phendrana Drifts South|Transport to Phendrana Drifts South File:Transport_to_Phazon_Mines_West.png|link=Transport to Phazon Mines West|Transport to Phazon Mines West Phendrana Drifts File:Transport_to_Magmoor_Caverns_West.jpg|link=Transport to Magmoor Caverns West|Transport to Magmoor Caverns West File:Transport_to_Magmoor_Caverns_South.jpg|link=Transport to Magmoor Caverns South (Phendrana Drifts)|Transport to Magmoor Caverns South File:East_Tower.jpg|link=East Tower|East Tower File:West_Tower.jpg|link=West Tower|West Tower Phazon Mines File:Transport_to_Tallon_Overworld_South_PM.png|link=Transport to Tallon Overworld South (Phazon Mines)|Transport to Tallon Overworld South File:Transport_to_Magmoor_Caverns_South_PM.png|link=Transport to Magmoor Caverns South (Phazon Mines)|Transport to Magmoor Caverns South File:Elevator A.png|link=Elevator A|Elevator A File:Elevator B.png|link=Elevator B|Elevator B Alimbic Cluster File:Silo Levitator.png|link=Silo Levitator|Silo Levitator on Vesper Defense Outpost File:Oubliette.jpg|link=Oubliette|Elevator shaft in Oubliette Aether Temple Grounds File:Hive Transport Area Lift.png|link=Hive Transport Area|Hive Transport Area File:Nutrient-grade_biomatter.png|link=Transport to Agon Wastes (Temple Grounds)|Transport to Agon Wastes File:Temple_Transport_B.png|link=Temple Transport B (Temple Grounds)|Temple Transport B File:Temple_Transport_A_(Temple_Grounds).png|link=Temple Transport A (Temple Grounds)|Temple Transport A File:Transport_to_Torvus_Bog_(Temple_Grounds).png|link=Transport to Torvus Bog (Temple Grounds)|Transport to Torvus Bog File:Temple_Transport_C.png|link=Temple Transport C (Temple Grounds)|Temple Transport C File:Elevator_Echoes.png|link=Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Temple Grounds)|Transport to Sanctuary Fortress Great Temple File:Controller_Transport.png|link=Controller Transport|Controller Transport File:Temple_Transport_A_(Great_Temple).png|link=Temple Transport A (Great Temple)|Temple Transport A File:Temple_Transport_B.png|link=Temple Transport B (Great Temple)|Temple Transport B File:Dark_Suit_Great_Temple_Elevator.png|link=Temple Transport C (Great Temple)|Temple Transport C Agon Wastes File:Transport_to_Temple_Grounds.png|link=Transport to Temple Grounds (Agon Wastes)|Transport to Temple Grounds File:Transport_to_Torvus_Bog_(Agon_Wastes).png|link=Transport to Torvus Bog (Agon Wastes)|Transport to Torvus Bog File:Transport_to_Sanctuary_Fortress_(Agon_Wastes).png|link=Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Agon Wastes)|Transport to Sanctuary Fortress Torvus Bog File:Transport_to_Temple_Grounds_TB.png|link=Transport to Temple Grounds (Torvus Bog)|Transport to Temple Grounds File:Underground_Transport.png|link=Underground Transport|Underground Transport File:Luminoth Elevator.png|link=Luminoth Elevator|Luminoth Elevator File:Transport_to_Agon_Wastes_(Torvus_Bog)_01.png|link=Transport to Agon Wastes (Torvus Bog)|Transport to Agon Wastes File:Transport_to_Sanctuary_Fortress_Torvus_Bog.png|link=Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Torvus Bog)|Transport to Sanctuary Fortress Sanctuary Fortress File:Light_Suit_Sanctuary_Fortress_Elevator.png|link=Transport to Temple Grounds (Sanctuary Fortress)|Transport to Temple Grounds File:Transport_to_Agon_Wastes_(Sanctuary_Fortress).png|link=Transport to Agon Wastes (Sanctuary Fortress)|Transport to Agon Wastes File:Transport_to_Torvus_Bog_(Sanctuary_Fortress).png|link=Transport to Torvus Bog (Sanctuary Fortress)|Transport to Torvus Bog File:Luminoth_Security_Sensor_Probe.png|link=Central Area Transport East File:Aerie_Transport_Station.png|link=Aerie Transport Station|Aerie Transport Station File:Aerie_Access.png|link=Aerie Access|Aerie Access File:Aerie_SF-MP2.PNG|link=Aerie|Aerie Dark Aether File:Central_Hive_East_Transport.png|link=Central Hive East Transport|Central Hive East Transport [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] File:IlyaNazarov_3d03.PNG|link=Aurora Access (G.F.S. Olympus)|Aurora Access File:Command Lift A.png|link=Command Lift A|Command Lift A File:Command Lift B.png|link=Command Lift B|Command Lift B Norion File:Tower_Elevator.png|link=Tower Elevator|Tower Elevator Bryyo File:Temple_of_Bryyo.png|link=Temple of Bryyo|Temple of Bryyo Elysia File:Skytown_corridor_3.png|link=Aurora Lift|Aurora Lift File:Ballista_Lift.png|link=Ballista Lift|Ballista Lift File:Skytown_door.png|link=Barracks Lift|Barracks Lift File:Escape_Pod_Bay_Access.png|link=Escape Pod Bay Access|Escape Pod Bay Access File:Landing_Site_A.png|link=Landing Site A|Landing Site A File:Skytown_landing_3.png|link=SkyTown Federation Landing Site|Skytown Federation Landing Site / Landing Site B Pirate Homeworld File:Metroid_Processing_Ground_Floor.jpg|link=Central Specimen Tank|Central Specimen Tank in Metroid Processing File:Defense_Access_Matt_Manchester_4.JPG|link=Defense Access|Defense Access File:Proving_Grounds_Lift.png|link=Proving Grounds|Proving Grounds File:Proving_Grounds_Lift_actual.png|link=Proving Grounds Lift|Proving Grounds Lift File:Lift_to_Scrapvault.png|link=Scrapvault Lift|Scrapvault Lift [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] File:Auxiliary_Lift.png|Auxiliary Lift SR388 MSR Surface Elevator to Area 1 HD.png|Surface-Area 1 MSR Area 1 Elevator to Surface.png|Area 1-Surface MSR Area 1 Elevator to Area 2.jpg|Area 1-Area 2 MSR Area 2 Elevator to Area 1 HD.png|Area 2-Area 1 MSR Area 2 Elevator (Lower to Upper).jpg|Area 2 lower-upper MSR Area 2 Elevator (Upper to Middle).jpg|Area 2 upper-middle MSR Area 2 Elevator to Area 3.png|Area 2-Area 3 MSR Area 3 Elevator to Area 2.png|Area 3-Area 2 MSR Area 3 Elevator (Upper to Lower 1).png|Area 3 upper-lower #1 MSR Area 3 Elevator (Lower to Upper 1).jpg|Area 3 lower-upper #1 MSR Area 3 Elevator (Upper to Lower 2).png|Area 3 upper-lower #2 MSR Area 3 Elevator (Upper to Middle).png|Area 3 upper-middle MSR Area 3 Elevator Middle-Upper.png|Area 3 middle-upper MSR Area 3 Elevator to Area 4.jpg|Area 3-Area 4 MSR Area 4 Elevator to Area 3.png|Area 4-Area 3 MSR Area 4 Elevator Lower-Upper.png|Area 4 lower-upper MSR Area 4 Elevator Upper-Lower.png|Area 4 upper-lower MSR Area 4 Elevator to Area 5.jpg|Area 4-Area 5 MSR Area 5 Elevator (Lower to Middle 1).png|Area 5 lower-middle #1 MSR Area 5 Elevator (Lower to Middle 2).jpg|Area 5 lower-middle #2 MSR Area 5 Elevator (Middle to Upper 1).jpg|Area 5 middle-upper #1 MSR Grand Cavern Elevator.jpg|Grand Cavern (Area 5 upper-middle #2) MSR Area 5 Elevator to Area 6.jpg|Area 5-Area 6 MSR Area 6 Elevator to Area 7.jpg|Area 6-Area 7 MSR Area 7 Elevator to Area 8.jpg|Area 7-Area 8 MSR Area 8 Elevator to Surface.jpg|Area 8-Surface Ceres Space Colony File:Super_Metroid_Elevator.jpg|The only elevator on Ceres, at the start of Super Metroid. It only goes downward and cannot be used to leave the colony. When Samus is escaping, she only steps on it, causing a cutscene of Ceres' explosion to play while she escapes unseen. BOTTLE SHIP See also: Transport to Main Sector (Disambiguation) File:Main_Elevator_MOM.PNG|Main Elevator (Main Sector) File:Ghalmanian shaft - other support structure.png|A malfunctioning elevator that Samus sends through the floor to kill a Ghalmanian. Exam Center elevator.png|An elevator in the Exam Center that takes Samus from the lobby to the highest floor. Pyrosphere shaft HD.jpg|Long elevator shaft (unusable elevator, drop shaft) File:ULF46battle_2.jpg|Materials Transfer Lift Biosphere Bioweapon Research Center.jpg|"Transport to Bioweapon Research Center" (Biosphere) Biologic Space Laboratories research station File:MainDeckMainElevator.png|Main Deck-Main Elevator (wall gets destroyed by the SA-X) File:MainElevator.png|Main Elevator File:MainToOperations.png|Main Deck-Operations Deck OperationsToMain.png|Operations Deck-Main Deck File:MainToHabitation.png|Main Deck-Habitation Deck HabitationToMain.png|Habitation Deck-Main Deck File:Elevator 1.png|Elevator 1 File:Elevator 2.png|Elevator 2 File:Elevator 3.png|Elevator 3 File:Elevator 4.png|Elevator 4 File:Elevator 5.png|Elevator 5 File:Elevator 6.png|Elevator 6 File:1ToMain.png|Sector 1-Main Deck File:2ToMain.png|Sector 2-Main Deck File:3ToMain.png|Sector 3-Main Deck File:4ToMain.png|Sector 4-Main Deck File:5ToMain.png|Sector 5-Main Deck File:6ToMain.png|Sector 6-Main Deck